Races
Humans in Toril are widespread, can be found in most regions and, in general, are fierce and disagreeable, which can sometimes lead certain other races to view them with contempt. They are renowned for their diversity and ambition and, although they lack specialization, they can excel in many areas. The origin of humanity is something yet unknown. Although the Tel-quessir can claim the primal war between Corellon and Gruumsh for their heritage and the dwarves claim to have been forged from the rocks of Abeir-Toril itself, humans have no unifying creation myth. However, they are certainly an ancient race, having been around since before written records existed and they are frequently considered one of the creator races. More confusing yet, is that while humans indeed are native to Toril they have been found on other worlds as well, with the Mulani standing out as an example of human immigrants to Toril.[1] Regardless of their precise origins, humans have been undeniably successful. While hardly the only dominant race of Toril, humans are one of them and the most recent to obtain dominance. In spite of this strength, or perhaps because of it, humanity is an eternally fractured and divided race, broken up into over a dozen ethnic offshoots. It is believed that this is in part because humanity, unlike most other races, did not emerge as a whole but rather in several places at once, thereby resulting in its diversity. Elves, sometimes called sylvan elves to distinguish them from the eladrin who are also commonly called elves, are a long lived race of the Tel-quessir found most commonly in forests, shrublands, and other wildernesses. In comparison with their close kin the eladrin or “high elves” the true elves have a closer affinity for the natural world over civilization and have more or less abandoned the eladrin focus on magic as a whole. From time to time the elves have organized strong nations, though with far less frequency than eladrin, in some cases adopting even a nomadic lifestyle. Almost all elves worship the Seldarine, otherwise known as the elven pantheon, and the elves are generally, though not always, good in nature. Standing at average between 5'4" and 6' and usually weighing in between 130 and 170 lbs, true elves are a naturally slender and athletic race. Elves have a similar range of complexions to humans, with wood elves typically coppery or pale skinned and wild elves having darker pigmentations. Often, elven hair is dark, either brown or black, with copper red or blond hair also found amongst wood elves., although orange or even green hues are not completely unheard of. Elven eyes are commonly brown, hazel, or an emerald green. Elves, like their cousins the eladrin and drow, are fair and beautiful, handsome, and have pointed ears and no body hair except eyebrows, eyelashes and hair. Elves mature at roughly the same rate as humans, though they are not usually considered past adolescence until they reach 110 years of age. Unlike humans, elves do not age dramatically as their lifespan comes to a close with the most obvious changes being a change in hair color, alternatively graying or darkening. Most elves remain healthy and full of life up until their death, which, if age-related, is usually between two and nine centuries. Drow